reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Bothwell
Lord Bothwell is a “warm-hearted bad boy” who is in love with Mary Stuart. Early Life Lord Bothwell was familiar with Mary and seemed to know her mother, Marie de Guise, very well. As a youth, he was educated in France and spoke several languages. A bright and intelligent youth, he was fortunate to have a relatively good education. He had a bit of a checkered past with women and marriage, some said he had mastered sorcery to seduce women. He was one of the most faithful & unwavering supporters of Mary's mother, who suffered being a widow in chaotic, sexist times. Throughout the Series Season Four Lord Bothwell makes his first appearance in Hanging Swords when Mary goes to visit him in a pub. He acts as Mary's Loyal Watchman. Personality Bothwell was the kind of guy who said exactly what he thought, and could be a bit brash, off the cuff and likely enjoyed his wine women and song. On the other hand, one would rarely need to guess where he stood on an issue, unlike most of the duplicitous and two faced characters in the so-called nobility. You might place him in the archetype of the Han Solos of the world - (a sometimes unlikely hero - a scallywag of sorts, maybe has done some off-color things in his past, a terrible enemy and unstoppable ally, who proves to have the heart and courage of a lion with a passionate, kind streak as well). He would never run from a fight if it was the right thing. By most accounts, he was a very brave man of action who was not afraid to look bad or lose it all in order to protect his country and Queen (which he did, down to the last drop of blood). He wasn't the best financial planner - more of a fighting man's man. Some historical accounts indicate that he was a well-liked lord in his district - an accessible, approachable man of the people, and not there to suck them dry to be wealthy himself, which was not all that common for the lords of that time. He was not impressed by big names or titles and could care less 'who you were' or what you were worth. As such, he was not all that popular with most blue bloods. In that sense, it seems like he and Mary had a commonality, in that they were both passionate, feeling beings who still had their humanity/soul. In those circles, a person with conscience and heart had a distinct disadvantage when up against ruthless, soul-less cold blooded schemers. Bothwell was the sort of person who could make a pretty accurate instant assessment of a person's character. Physical Appearance It is said that he inherited his good looks and charm from his dad, who was referred to as the "Fair Lord". Portraits available show a fairly rough looking fellow, but he was apparently very attractive to the opposite sex. His charm was so potent that some accused him of being a wizard - using sorcery to make women fall under his spell. Relationships Mary Stuart: Bothwell was present when a Druid sends a message to Mary. The messenger told her that she could have love or an heir, but she could not have both in Uncharted Waters. Later , he tells Mary that he believes the 'love' the druid spoke of was referring to them in Pulling Strings. While most historical accounts accuse him of kidnapping and raping Mary, it's probably more likely that the whole thing was done to attempt a legal marriage, under correct form based on Scottish law, and with signed agreement from many of the ruling Lords at the time. Also shedding light on whether or not Bothwell, Mary and other advisors decided to take this course of action together, not against her wishes, is the fact that there are references to Mary bursting into tears every time she heard his name after they were both incarcerated in different nations, and also that she handed herself over; in an attempt to let him go free. One would have to guess that she would not hold that affection for a kidnapping rapist creep. He was not keen on Elizabeth - at one point, he was the only Scottish Lord who was not in some way on Liz's payroll. Appearances Trivia *He will be one of Mary's new love interests in Season Four. *Historically, it is said that he was accused of killing someone very close to Mary. *In real life, he was Mary's third and final husband. Gallery |-|Episode Stills= RE408b 0108b.jpg RE408b 0196b.jpg RE411b_0072b.jpg RE411b_0632b.jpg RE412a_0279b.jpg RE414B_0393b.jpg RE415a_0478b.jpg RE416a_0010b.jpg |-|Screencaps= See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Male Character Category:Scottish Category:Protestant